


Don't Let Them Hear

by blossum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The beast - Freeform, ZEN THE KNIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossum/pseuds/blossum
Summary: "Faintly, you registered the sounds the fans were making on the other side of the wall. If only they knew that their idol currently had his dick buried deep inside his manager as they waited eagerly for him."After his show, Zen can't wait to get you home. Literally.





	Don't Let Them Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to get this fic out of my system for so long and finally had the time to sit down and write it. It's pretty much just self indulgent smut, but I hope other people can enjoy it as well! Maybe eventually I'll write something other than Zen smut. Who knows.

As Zen’s manager, your primary goal after a show was to race to the dressing room as quickly as you could to ensure Zen’s safe passage. Not that he was ever in danger, and if he was, there wasn’t much you could do as a female in the 5 feet category. However, there was always a hoard of fans competing in this race as well, trying to claim Zen’s attention instead of peacefully letting him change and relax in his dressing room before photos and autographs. 

Unfortunately, sometimes the director felt the need to stop you on your way to discuss Zen’s performance and schedule for the next show. This made the race exceedingly more difficult. As he kept talking, you tried to scan the stage with your eyes, searching for Zen among the sea of cast and crew milling about, while also trying to retain some of what the director was telling you. 

No sign of Zen anywhere. He must have gone ahead to the dressing room without me. It wasn’t unusual for him to go on his own when you got held up. He was used to the obsessed fans and assured you he could make it to his room on his own, but you still couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

“After the final show tomorrow night, everyone has a few days off, but rehearsal for the next show begins at 8 AM sharp on Friday.”

“Yes sir, he’ll be there. Thank you.” With that, you promptly left the stage and rounded the corner to face the long hallway to his dressing room. From here you could see the crowd had formed already. “Excuse me, sorry, need to get through.” You pushed your way through the fangirls, ignoring the complaints. Knowing Zen wouldn’t answer a knock on the door, thanks to your reminder before every show, you used the key you borrowed for the weekend from the venue to get in, careful to only open the door wide enough for you to squeeze through.

“There you are, MC. I was started to get worried the crowd had finally swallowed you up,” he teased before coming over to kiss your forehead. Even though he introduced you as his girlfriend at the press conference, you still had to keep your relationship on a low profile. Thankfully, as his manager, that allowed you to spend more time with him, despite his busy schedule. 

“How many times do I need to remind you to wait for me?” I gently scolded.

“If I waited for you to get done talking to the director, the crowd of fans would be even bigger and harder to get through. I only had to deal with a small handful today.” He gave you a quick kiss on the lips before walking over to his wardrobe. 

“You were amazing tonight, Hyun,” you praised him, using his real name to prove your sincerity. He was always fantastic in his shows, of course, but his passion never ceased to amaze you. He seemed to get better and better with each performance.

“I was a little late coming in on the third song,” he scolded himself as he started shedding his costume. He was his own biggest critic.

“Zen, I hear you perform that song dozens of times a week. If I didn’t notice it, no one else did. The director didn’t mention it to me, either.” In a softer tone you added, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You did great.”

His smile was soft and a little sad as he walked over to wrap his arms around you. “I can’t help but be critical. I just want to be perfect.” He leaned over to bury his face in your neck.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re perfect to me,” you teased, and he kissed your neck before plopping down in a chair and pulling you back toward him.  
You couldn’t help but run your hands over the muscles in his back, thankful there was no fabric between your skin and his. 

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?” His smile was genuine as he looked up at you and ran his hands up and down your back.

“Hyun, I think every single girl outside your door would agree that I’m the lucky one here.”

He sighed and rested his head on your stomach. “I’m glad after tomorrow we have a few days off. I’ve missed you.” Sure, you spent everyday together since you were his manager, but your days were so crazy that you didn’t get to spend any quality time together during show weeks. You started massaging his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension the last few days had created. 

“We’ll have four whole days all to ourselves. No rehearsals, no director, no RFA. Just you and me.” If it were possible, you were probably even more excited than Zen.  
“You, me, and our bed.” His eyes were mischievous as he looked up at you. Show weeks were never good for your sex life. Long days and even longer nights led to the both of you being completely drained by the time you got home, leaving little room for anything besides sleep.

He had no shame as his hands traveled up the back of your thighs, pushing up your skirt. “We can’t do this here! We’ll be back home in less than an hour!” Zen didn’t even try to hide his smirk as he roamed his hands up further until he was cupping your ass over your underwear. A small moan escaped your lips when he squeezed the flesh in his hands, and it fueled the fire even more.

“That’s much too long. I want you now, Jagiya.” He punctuated his sentence with another squeeze, and you had to grip his shoulders to keep yourself steady.

“Hyun, you have over thirty fangirls right outside of that very thin door waiting for you,” you tried scolding him, but it was hard with your skirt pushed up to your naval and his nose running along the top of your underwear.

“Then we better be quick.” His hot, open mouth found purchase over your gradually slickening core through the fabric, causing you to let out a squeal. “And quiet,” he teased, then moved down to nibble along your thighs. 

“This isn’t a good idea…” He was serious as he looked up at you.

“Tell me you really want me to stop, and I will.” You knew he meant it. Not even once had he ever pressured you into doing something you didn’t want to, and always made sure you were comfortable. Sure, this was risky, but what was life without a little adventure? Besides, you couldn’t help but get turned on at the thought of being ravaged by Zen as his fans waited for him on the other side of the wall. You weren’t typically a jealous person, but having to share his attention with his fans got old, and the idea of claiming him when no one else could put a thirst in you that only he could quench. 

You pondered it for a few more seconds before making up your mind, and you couldn’t help the smirk that bloomed on your lips as you ran your fingers through his hair. Forgoing verbal agreement, you gripped his hair at the roots and tugged him closer to your aching sex. Immediately he understood, his grip on your butt getting firmer as he mouthed at your covered entrance again. Your panties were becoming soaked with the mix of his saliva and your juices.

“Take them off,” you moaned, not sure if your words were completely coherent, but in a heartbeat he was tugging them off. You shuddered as his tongue finally ran between your slick folds, and you had to reinforce your grip on his shoulder with your free hand to stabilize yourself. It didn’t take long for his tongue to make your legs tremble. “Hyun, my legs are gonna give out,” you panted as he sucked on your clit, driving you crazy.

To your dismay, he pulled his face away and stood up, licking you off his lips as he backed you up against the wall, his eyes never leaving yours. Once you hit the wall, his mouth was immediately on yours, hands shuffling to get his costume pants down his legs. You weren’t sure when he grabbed a condom, but when you looked down, he was slipping one on. His lips moved to kiss and suck on your neck, and he picked you up by your thighs, slotting himself between your hips.

“Try not to let them hear you, princess.” His kiss was soft and passionate as he slid himself into you. After giving you a moment to adjust to his size, he pulled out before thrusting in again, a little harder each time. Faintly, you registered the sounds the fans were making on the other side of the wall. If only they knew that their idol currently had his dick buried deep inside his manager as they waited eagerly for him. The thought made you even wetter, and he rammed into you deeper. 

Fans be damned, you couldn’t help the moans spilling out of your lips as he ravished you. You dragged your nails down his back, causing a low growl to form in his throat. His lips found your neck again, littering kisses and bites along your throat and collar bones. At some point you stopped caring whether or not he left marks, enjoying the sensation. 

“Fuck, jagi, you feel so good…” Your hand left his back, fingers tangling into his hair and bringing his face to yours. Your tongue darted out, trying to taste as much of him as you could, including the remnants of yourself that still lingered on his lips. He hiked you up further, angling you in a way that let his stomach rub against your clit with each thrust. You tried your best to contain a moan of ecstasy as you climbed further to the edge with him. 

Keeping you hoisted up with one arm, he brought his other hand up to massage your breast, adding to your euphoria and capturing your moan with a kiss, attempting to keep you quiet. 

“Hold on tight,” he whispered against your lips, and you wrapped your legs around him as he pulled you away from the wall. He moved the two of you over to his vanity, setting you down on the counter and adjusting his position between your legs before pounding into you again, the new angle letting himself drive deeper into you. You had to bring a hand up to your lips to keep the sounds from escaping you, so caught up in the pleasure that you almost slipped, which would undoubtedly be loud enough for the fangirls outside to hear. 

Now that Zen’s hands were free, no longer having to support your weight, he laced one into your hair, pulling your head back with a less-than-gentle tug, and the other fled to your clit, stimulating your most sensitive area as he moved inside of you. You could feel your body racing to climax between the combined stimulation, and you weren’t sure how much longer you would last.

“Cum with me,” he moaned against your neck before capturing your mouth in another heated kiss. A string of curses came out of you as you felt the pressure build and build until you couldn’t take it anymore, finally falling over the edge as he did the same. He weakly thrusted a few more times, riding out both of your orgasms, before slowly pulling himself out of you.

“Thank you,” he whispered against your cheek before giving it a soft peck. “You don’t know how much I needed that.” Show weeks were always stressful, but this performance had taken a greater toll on Zen than usual. It was a bigger part than his recent ones, so the pressure had been much higher.

“I’m always here for you, in whatever way you need me to be. I love you, Hyun.” Your words were soft as you wrapped your arms around him, bringing your head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“I love you too, princess.” He hugged you back and kissed the top of your head. The two of you stayed like that for several moments before you could hear the fans outside becoming more impatient. “I guess we should get cleaned up and dressed, huh?”

“That would probably be best,” you teased, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek before hopping down from the vanity, your legs wobbling beneath you. Zen’s arms shot out to steady you.

While Zen resumed changing his clothes, you fixed your skirt and tried to flatten out your hair, not wanting it to be too obvious what had occurred in this room. Giving each over a once over and deciding it was as good as it was gonna get, you braced yourself for when you would open the door, hoping you wouldn’t get trampled by the impatient fans. 

With one final look at each other, you opened the door.  
Surely, this would be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! You can reach me on my tumblr (@awsumblossum) where I post mostly MysMe and YOI!! Always feel free to bug me or request something!


End file.
